


All our bridges burned down

by iorekbyrnison



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, spoilers for Mark of Athena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iorekbyrnison/pseuds/iorekbyrnison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy clutched Annabeth tighter. He felt confident that Nico would keep his promise. Percy only hoped he could hold up his end of the bargain. He knew, knew as surely as he knew Gaea haunted his dreams at night that Tartarus awaited them at the end. How he and Annabeth would survive, Percy didn't know, but he wouldn't give up. SPOILER ALERT for Mark of Athena. W/in realm of canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	All our bridges burned down

They were falling, being sucked into the darkness with no hope of landing safely. The place they would land would torture them, break them, and bend them. Percy was sure of that fact as he clutched his girlfriend's hand and managed to pull her sobbing form into his arms despite gravity's forces.

Gaea's voice laughed around them. Percy felt the Earth attempt to swallow him and had to force himself to concentrate. For his next, possibly last, journey he needed a clear head, none of that phobia nonsense he'd almost succumbed to so many times over the last five days. He could feel the voice of the mother of Earth reverberating within his bones as if to say ' _Poseidon might be your father, but your body will return to the dust from whence it came_ '. It was anything but a pleasurable experience, exacerbated by falling to his possible death with Annabeth held in his arms.

The wind whipped through his clothing, making the tattered remains of his shirt and Annabeth's bubble wrap splint flap wildly. He could hear his girlfriend's sobs and feel the tears soaking into his chest even amidst the chaos surrounding him. Annabeth's journey had hurt her deeply. Facing her deepest fear and the consequences of her mother's actions certainly hadn't been easy. ' _Together_ ' he had said. Percy couldn't stand the thought of releasing Annabeth's hand. He wanted to grip onto it and keep her close for the rest of eternity. He hadn't had much time to think holding onto the ledge moments before, but nothing could have made him let go. Nothing.

_Together_

Percy clutched Annabeth tighter. He felt confident that Nico would keep his promise. He knew the rest of his demigod team would stop at nothing to rescue him and Annabeth and save the world from Gaea's awakening. Percy only hoped he could hold up his end of the bargain. He knew, knew as surely as he knew Gaea haunted his dreams at night that Tartarus awaited them at the end. How he and Annabeth would survive, how they could make their way to the Gates of Death, without dieing themselves, Percy didn't know, but he wouldn't give up.

Falling into the darkness, Annabeth's hand in his and the wind sounding out like the howls of tormented souls Percy Jackson prepared himself for impact, for anything the future might hold and hoped with all he had that he and Annabeth could make it through.


End file.
